Storage buildings and lockers are prefabricated structures configured to provide an enclosure that acts as a storage area. Storage buildings and lockers can be used, for example, as storage enclosures for hazardous materials or for other applications such as equipment shelters, storm shelters, gas rescue lockers or remote site structures. Hazardous material storage buildings can be used for storing flammable liquids and other hazardous chemicals. As such, hazardous material storage buildings may need to comply with various governmental regulatory standards, such as those promulgated by the Occupational Safety Hazard Agency (OSHA) and the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), for example. In some instances, the storage buildings are designed to meet a required fire rating. The buildings are often designed such that they are weather tight. Storage buildings can be designed to include walls and an affixed roof and can include a door or other opening to allow access into the storage building.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,557 is entitled, “Protective Shelter,” and is directed to a protective shelter that is made from a plurality of elongate, vertical C-shaped panels that have web portions and perpendicular side portions, and are butt connected together with fasteners that are located in a section of the side portions that are closest to the inside portion of the shelter. A connecting cap is connected around the side portions of at least some of the adjacent panels. A cap connects a roof to the upper portions of the panels, and the lower parts of the panels are connected with fasteners to a base that in turn is connected to a floor.
There is a continued need in the art to provide additional solutions to enhance the performance of storage structures. For example, there is a continued need for storage structures that can withstand the deleterious effects of tire for a predetermined amount of time, for example, in the event that the contents of the storage structure should combust. There is also a continued need for storage structures that can store hazardous materials and withstand a desired load condition.
It will be appreciated that this background description has been created by the inventors to aid the reader, and is not to be taken as an indication that any of the indicated problems were themselves appreciated in the art. While the described principles can, in some respects and embodiments, alleviate the problems inherent in other systems, it will be appreciated that the scope of the protected innovation is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability of any disclosed feature to solve any specific problem noted herein.